


Harvey Specter était ce genre de connard

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Suits (US TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Harvey Specter était un connard. C'était un fait. Beaucoup de monde le savait et beaucoup de monde le disait. Même Mike Ross, son associé.





	Harvey Specter était ce genre de connard

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde
> 
> Nouvelle série que j'ai commencée la semaine passée
> 
> Nouveau fandom du coup et nouveau ship sur lequel j'ai craqué. :-)
> 
> Voici un petit OS sur la série Suits avec Harvey Specter et Mike Ross.
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient, sauf ce petit texte.
> 
> C'est court, mais je voulais pas en faire quelque chose de long.
> 
> Je ne sais pas si je vais me pencher sur ce fandom pou d'autres textes, on verra. Pour le moment, je n'ai vu que les trois premières saisons de la série.
> 
> Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> KitsuneA

** Harvey Specter était ce genre de connard **

*****

 

Harvey Specter était un connard. C'était un fait. Beaucoup de monde le savait et beaucoup de monde le disait. Même Mike Ross, son associé.

Harvey Specter c'était le genre de connard qui faisait passer son job avant le reste de sa vie. Celui qui voulait gravir les échelons pour être au sommet. Le genre de connard qui refusait de perdre. Le genre de connard qui refusait d'avoir tort et refusait encore plus de le reconnaître quand par malheur il lui arrivait d'avoir tort.

Harvey Specter était ce genre de connard. Le genre de connard qui ne pouvait pas retenir une femme qu'il aimait près de lui par peur de dévoiler ses vrais sentiments. C'était le genre de connard qui pouvait laisser passer l'amour au profit de la raison ou du travail.

C'était le genre de connard qui pouvait engager un type sans diplôme juste parce qu'il le voulait. C'était le genre de connard qui pouvait mentir à tout un cabinet d'avocats.

Harvey Specter était le genre de connard qui pouvait regarder souffrir une femme qui l'aimait sans chercher à se battre pour elle, alors qu'il avait lui aussi des sentiments à son égard.

Harvey Specter était le genre de connard qui ne s'engageait jamais dans quelque chose de trop personnel en amitié comme en amour.

Harvey Specter était le genre de connard qui menaçait son collaborateur de lui faire perdre son boulot à peu près quinze fois par semaine. C'était le genre de connard qui attendait de ses collègues une totale dévotion, une totale transparence et une loyauté de fer, alors que lui se permettait de mettre parfois de côté ses principes pour réussir là où il ne voulait pas échouer.

* * *

* * *

 

Mike était conscient de tout ça. Il ne l'avait pas nié quand un rival d'Harvey plutôt véreux lui avait balancé que son patron n'était qu'un connard. Il avait hausser les épaules, d'accord avec cette affirmation.

Mais toutefois, il s'était placé devant le rival et l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai, Harvey Specter est un connard. Il est même un sacré connard, ça y a pas de doute. Le genre de connard qui va vous mettre plus bat que terre et faire en sorte que vous ne poussiez plus jamais exercé dans la profession.

\- Et vous soutenez un type comme lui ? avait demandé le rival, acide, amer.

\- Je vais vous dire une chose. Vous êtes un connard, mais pas le genre de connard que je suis prêt à soutenir une seule seconde de ma vie. Harvey est un connard, mais lui je le soutiens. Parce qu'Harvey Specter est le genre de connard qui est prêt à perdre son boulot pour un collaborateur qu'il a envie d'aider et en lequel il croit. C'est un connard qui préfère passer sa vie seul plutôt que faire souffrir une compagne à cause de ses absences, sa dévotion pour son travail et son caractère de merde. C'est le genre de connard qui met de côté ses propres sentiments pour respecter l'envie d'une collègue de ne pas s'engager avec un type qui bosse avec elle. C'est le genre de connard prêt à aller démolir la tête d'un abruti qui a osé lever la main sur son collaborateur. C'est le genre de connard qui va toujours faire en sorte de ne pas condamner un innocent. C'est le genre de connard qui va se pencher sur un dossier pendant des jours, des nuits, des semaines, uniquement pour ne pas commettre d'erreur qui ferait du mal à son client. Harvey est le genre de connard qui peut débarquer chez vous, un soir, après que vous ayez perdu un être cher et juste s'asseoir à vos côtés, vous écouter parler et vous proposer un bon gros délire à la con histoire de vous faire tourner la page en douceur. J'en connais des connards, mais aucun sont du même genre qu'Harvey Specter.

Mike tourna les talons, laissant sur place l'avocat véreux et s'en retourna au bureau d'Harvey. L'homme était assit devant son ordinateur.

\- Celui-là ne devrait plus nous emmerder, dit-il, enjoué, en prenant place sur le rebord de fenêtre, derrière Harvey qui se retourna lentement.

\- Tu le pensais vraiment ? demanda Harvey, son regard sombre sur son jeune associé.

\- Penser quoi ? questionna Mike, ne comprenant pas.

\- Que je suis un connard ?

Mike blêmit brusquement et faillit tomber de son rebord de fenêtre. Il grinça des dents quand il comprit.

Lui et l'avocat véreux avaient discuté dans le couloir, juste devant le bureau d'Harvey, mais surtout, juste devant le bureau de Donna -la réceptionniste/secrétaire d'Harvey- et le micro-haut parleur faisant le lien entre les deux bureaux devait être allumé.

\- Vous avez tout entendu, dit Mike, un air de fatalité imprimé sur le visage.

\- Quand tu veux parler à quelqu'un dans le couloir devant mon bureau, assure-toi que Donna n'a pas laissé allumer le micro avant de partir en douce.

\- Merde, soupira Mike, mal à l'aise.

Harvey se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Mike, un petit sourire discret aux lèvres.

\- Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné. Je ne pensais pas que tu lui tiendrais tête de cette façon. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu retournes son insulte à mon égard contre lui et que tu en fasses un point positif de ma personne.

\- Il faut croire que j'apprécie le connard que vous êtes. Vous êtes bien mieux que son genre à lui. Ses hommes qui écrasent les autres dans le seul but de servir leur propre cause et d'amasser du pognon sur leur compte en banque. Vous n'êtes pas de ce genre là. Je le sais, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut comprendre de vous si on ne vous côtoie pas au quotidien. J'ai cru, tout au début, que vous étiez comme ce type. Un avocat véreux et un type sans coeur, j'ai comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. Vous dites ne pas vous soucier des autres, mais c'est faux, je le sais.

Harvey esquissa un sourire, approcha de trois pas de Mike, posa un baiser sur sa tempe, puis retourna s'asseoir.

Mike tomba du rebord de fenêtre, les fesses sur le sol du bureau et Harvey rit, se moquant gentiment de son associé.

\- Relève-toi, si quelqu'un entre, il va falloir lui expliquer.

Mike se releva, s'épousseta les habits, remit en place sa veste en la lissant et se pencha à l'oreille d'Harvey.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un connard.

Harvey sourit et leva les yeux vers Donna qui les observait depuis son bureau, de l'autre côté du vitrage. La rousse sourit en faisant un clin d'œil.

Harvey lui souffla un merci, pendant que Mike faisait le tour du bureau pour sortir de la pièce et il coupa le micro au moment où son associé refermait la porte doucement.

 


End file.
